


The way you touch me

by Anonymous



Category: supermega
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cat Ears, Face-Fucking, Lowercase, M/M, Maid dress, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27426892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: chester cheddarburger/harrison tucker
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous





	The way you touch me

"harrison, i look ridiculous." chester whined, pulling down the pink maid dress that felt uncomfortably short. harrison only smiled, walking closer to his lover and planting a gentle kiss onto his neck.

"i think you look great." the brunette chuckled, twirling chester's hair around his finger.

"you _always_ think i look great." chester scoffed, looking away from harrison to hide the blush forming across his face.

"well yeah, you're handsome." harrison grinned, holding his boyfriend's face to turn it towards him. he kissed chester's lips then stroked his cheek with one hand.

"did i _have_ to wear this stupid maid outfit, it feels degrading." chester groaned. 

"fine then take it off." Harrison smirked. 

chester blushed, slowly slides off the maid dress from his shoulders, sliding it off his body, leaving him nude.

harrison took the cat ears off of chester's head and then put it onto his own. kissing down chester's neck and then getting onto his knees. he look up at chester with bedroom eyes as he took his soft cock into his mouth.

chester shuddered as harrison began to bob his head. harrison hollowed his cheeks, taking him in deeper. chester moaned breathily, moving his hips back and forth as harrison quietly gagged.

"s-so good.." chester moaned louder. harrison wrapped his tongue around his cock, moving it up and down to give his boyfriend more pleasure. he then swirled his tongue around the head of chester's cock.

"g-god fuck, i dont think i can go much longer.." chester grunted as he moved his hips faster.

harrison gripped onto chester's thighs gently, trying to move against chester's thrusts until finally, chester camed into harrison's mouth. he panted as harrison lapped up the last bit of cum as he pulled his head away. cum dripping down the corner of his lips.

hair matted to his forehead from sweat. chester moved away the hair and kissed harrison's forehead.

"i love you."

harrison smiled, wiping away the cum with his fist. "i love you too."


End file.
